Young love
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: Short story when Marco and Star gives a promise to each others. Not just behind tickets. A big cheer before UEFA Euro 2016, in which guest star is Artyom Dzyuba


Paris, France

The big Notre Dame. Yes…

In here, there was a boy waiting for something in here, inside the Church. Also, a big man sat down here too…

"Who are you, Mr.?"

"Well, this is not important. I want to ask you, why you stay here so long? It has been over an hour."

"I was waiting…"

The man, who tall over 1m96, he had a total skill to scare everyone with his giant body. So far, he just watched around, seeing no one except a boy with Latino face.

He gave a big laugh: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

The boy also felt strange, why he laughed. Even so, he made a question about the giant guy:

"Why… do you laugh?"

"It's very funny, only me and you, kid. But by a way, I'm not a kidnapper, I don't kidnap any children. You know, let say, why you worry?"

"Me? No, no, I am fine…" The Latino boy smiled, but seemed like the big guy knew what's wrong…

"Yeah, saying I'm fine with a face like this…" He pointed to the boy's face. Totally true that he knew something behind the boy…

But in honest, he did not want to be sure…

"So, what's your name, kid?"

"Well, Marco!"

"Marco. Haaahhh… me, Artyom!"

"Artyom. Sounds Russian."

"Yeah."

Marco is younger than Artyom. Both knew, Artyom looked him, he wondered a lot…

"Why are you here, I ask you again?"

"I have… someone is waiting for me…"

"Let me guess, the person you love?"

Artyom made Marco surprised…

"How… how do you know?"

"Everything is simple. You are here, in this French Church Notre Dame. The only thing you want, is to declare your love?"

"Uh, I…" Marco blushed!

"I see. Okay, do you think she will come here?" Artyom continued. As for Marco, he also got confused as well. Artyom seemed to be calm…

…

…

…

"Brother Artyom… she will arrive!"

Marco suddenly answered by his best! He was too scared, but he had to take enough to prove that he did not deny it. Artyom finally found the answer in a right place…

"Hahaha, finally, I knew you would say that. You should do it, because sooner or later, you can only see me in the screen."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thanks. Thank you for your help!" Marco surprisingly ran to Artyom and shook his hand, until then, he would do the best…

…

…

…

…

…

"Thank you so much, Artyom."

"Uhhhh… you're welcome…"

So, at the Notre Dame, how surprise, a gate was opened! It was…

…

"Hey Marco!"

"STAR!" He yelled. Artyom got a bit of surprise: "Star? Her name? Weird…"

Marco arrived close to Star, he gave a small but warm hug to Star. Star also felt the same. She never thought how much for him… she only cared for herself until now…

Much?

When the time had come, Marco just gave Star this… a…

…a…

"Ohh, tickets?"

"Yeah… for our opening…"

"Okay! I will come! Wish it, Marco…"

"Yeah…"

Marco and Star touched their hands, and made their head close. They looked like a kiss, but in fact they didn't. They just made a promise by small words…

Artyom couldn't hear anything… but he decided to stand outside, so no, he wouldn't listen it.

Keeping like this, finally, they did end this… and they shook their hands, slowly walking out from the Notre Dame… yes, it was really a dream come true. And so? Artyom would be feeling good after it all. He just sat in the Church when Marco and Star went away…

And when they went away from the Notre Dame, someone had arrived…

A man! Seemed smaller than Artyom, he used some words… through the Notre Dame.

"Artyom! What the hell…"

"Alex."

"Дзюба, Артём Сергеевич! Менеджер Слуцкого ждет нас!" ( _Dzyuba_ _,_ _Artyom_ _Sergeyevich_ _!_ _Manager Slutsky is waiting for us!_ )

"Хорошо, хорошо, я иду! Скажите, что г-н Леонид я вернусь через 15 минут!" ( _Alright, alright, I'm coming! Tell to Mr. Leonid that I will come back in 15 minutes!_ )

"Затем сделать его. По образом, какого черта только что говорил раньше?" ( _Then do it. By a way, what the hell you just talking to before?_ )

"Вы не понимаете как я чувствую, мужчина. Но за день вы будете." ( _You don't understand how I feel, man. But one day you will._ )

Artyom just gave a smile to the man. He – Artyom Dzyuba – looked on his teammate which he called Alex, behind written Kokorin. Alex Kokorin just watched him, as he found that, Artyom covered entire of his body with a total winter clothes of the Russian, not normal. Alex just wore only his jersey with his name outside adding with black glasses.

Do anyone know that Alex, in Russian, mean Aleksandr?

"Ну что ж, я ищу…" ( _Right then, I am looking…_ )

"Я не хочу упускать шанс встречи Ибра. Скажите ему, что сегодня вечером вечеринка в Париже." ( _I don't want to miss the chance meeting Ibra. Tell him that tonight, party in Paris._ )

"Ibra?" Kokorin tried to ask but Dzyuba left so fast, Kokorin had to follow behind him: "Damn it, you…"

Kokorin would never know… Because, Dzyuba had captured entire of this…

A promise of future marriage…

"Oh boy, oh girl. Don't let it fall out your hands, kids…"

Artyom Dzyuba, he knew everything… a bit… but, he would love this happen… even he did not listen what they told.

But he knew…

"Young love."

Yeeeeeah…


End file.
